Fantasy
by Page1229
Summary: Hiei wakes up one morning and finds out he's been kidnapped by a crazed fangirl. Where are his friends and how will he escape?


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters.

Fantasy

Hiei woke up with a pounding headache. He moaned as he tried to touch his forehead but his eyes snapped open when he noticed he could not move his arms. Some force was keeping them close to his sides and that is when he realized he was not in the tree he fell asleep in the night before. He was in a bed and when he looked down, he noticed his shirt was gone and his wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. He looked around and saw a bedroom completely decked out in disturbing decor: posters of him and his friends adorned the white walls, a book shelf next to the an open door that revealed a bathroom held books that were all the same size and appeared to have mostly the same covers and the name Yu Yu Hakusho was on all the spines. A vanity next to the window had small plush toys that held a creepy resemblance to him; spiky black hair with a white streaks at the front, big sharp eyes with small crimson irises, but why did they not have arms?

"Oh good, you're awake," a bubbly voice said from the door opposite the bed. A girl with short brown hair walked in, carrying a tray that held nothing but large bowls of ice cream.

'Dear Enma, where am I?' the demon thought as she approached the bed and placed the tray on an end table next to his head. "What the hell is going on?" he barked.

"You're in my room, silly." She giggled, he scowled. 'What's so funny about that?' "I found you in the woods and brought you home. You looked so cold and miserable out there in the cruel world, so I decided that you would live with me!"

"I didn't agree to this! I was perfectly fine out there!"

"Maybe on the outside," she crooned, stroking his hair. 'Don't touch me!' "But I could sense your pain and knew I was the only one who could save you from all the pain you bottle up inside."

"What the hell are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Now now," she chastised, wagging her finger in front of his face. He wanted to bite it off. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to punish you." Her grin turned sadistic and her eyes looked over his bare chest lustfully. 'Stop it!' "I know the pain you're really in, Hiei. I've been watching you for a long time."

"How the hell could you have any idea about me? I live in Makai, no normal human can enter Makai and live!"

"I didn't have to," she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the bookshelf. "Those books hold everything about you and your friends. But I don't like your friends. I thought they were beneath you. But that didn't stop a few of my friends from taking care of them."

"What?! What did you do to them?!" He pulled at his restraints, confused on how such simple bindings could hold him down.

"I didn't do anything. My friends decided your friends were in just as much pain as you, so they took them home too."

"You're twisted."

"You're sexy, what's your point?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"For the fandom."

"What?"

She moved over to the vanity and picked up a laptop. She walked back to her previous spot and opened it. Hiei was mortified when he saw a picture of him in a provocative pose on her desktop. "I never did that!"

She giggled again. 'What is so damned hilarious?' "Of course you didn't. I drew that. I have a book that teaches how to draw anime." She clicked on a few icons and brought up a website that contained lists of different stories that could be linked to. "That's me," she used the mouse to point out her profile. She clicked on it and another list came up but only with those that listed her as the author. "I write stories about you, Hiei. I've always admired your strength and speed."

"Who the hell would reads this crap?"

"My friends, and it's not crap. Listen," she clicked on one of the stories and began to read. "'Hiei had never felt like this and as he entered her, he felt all of his angst melt away. Each thrust was a new release, her moans like sweet music in his ears-'"

"Shut up! Enma, this IS crap! Why would you write something like that?"

"Hiei," she sounded like a mother scolding a child. "I told you to watch what you say. Now you have to be punished and not in the good way because you hurt my feelings." She set her laptop aside and went over to the closet. Hiei felt his stomach drop as he saw an assortment of whips and chains. However, she brought out a hammer and a small block of wood. She lifted one of his legs slightly off the bed so she could place the block underneath. 'Oh Enma, what's she doing?' Hiei's heartbeat quickened as she tapped his leg lightly with the hammer. She was about to bring the hammer down with more force when her bedroom door burst open and Kuwabara rushed in with Yusuke and Kurama in tow. Yusuke and Kurama looked slightly battered and exhausted. Kuwabara was not even breathing hard. Yusuke tackled the girl and Kurama bound her with rope she still had in her closet.

"What took you so long?" Hiei shouted, incredibly relieved for the rescue.

Kuwabara answered. "You're lucky we even came at all. I wanted to leave you for a few days to teach you a lesson but these guys wouldn't stop talking about crazy fangirls or something."

Kurama and Yusuke untied Hiei and the demon was grateful as he rubbed his tender wrists. "What the hell is a fangirl?"

"An obsessive female fan who follows trends," Kurama replied. His voice was hoarse. "You're fortunate we arrived when we did, I'm still not sure what happened to Yusuke but he still has yet to say more than two words. As for me, well I'd rather not go into details but I'm going to be sore for some time."

"Wait, so nothing happened to Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, I don't get why they only came after you guys."

Kurama answered. "I have a theory but you might not like it Kuwabara. For all of our lives, it turns out we were nothing more than a creation of an aspiring Japanese writer. We were his first real success and thus we went from being characters in a manga to being stars in a cartoon. When our show reached high popularity in Japan, we were translated into several languages including English. In America, despite our show being off the air for some time, we still hold great influence. Mostly among teenagers due to our action packed adventures and empathizing with teenage angst. Girls like the ones who kidnapped us became infatuated and kidnapped us in the hopes that they received love in return. Fortunately for us, Kuwabara is not as popular with teenage girls as say Hiei or me. I'm actually a bit surprised Yusuke was kidnapped as well."

The Spirit Detective finally spoke. "She kept wanting me to call her Keiko and gave me shocks whenever I didn't say it." The boy looked on the verge of tears while Hiei processed exactly what Kurama had said.

"Wait, so we're nothing but a figment of someone's imagination?"

The kitsune nodded. "And as long as we exist, there will always be fangirls. We have huge targets over our heads as we speak."

"Speak for yourselves," Kuwabara retorted. "I'm going to visit Yukina, at least she likes me." And the psychic stormed out of the room.

"She can't like you!" The fangirl called out after him. "She's Hiei's little sister! She would never fall for a guy like you!"

"Shut up!" Hiei yelled.

"Hiei," she pleaded. "I know I've been a bad girl but please don't punish me."

"What do we do with her?"

"What can we do?" Kurama responded. "Girls like her will always exist, writing fan fiction and twisting our stories and characters around to meet their desires. It's always been like this and will always be like this. All we can hope for is that our show will be forgotten and we can live in peace."

"Oh it will never end," the girl answered. "Never. Your stories will always be around just like Beowulf and Dante's Inferno. And as long as you exist, there will always be one fan to write and add to your lives. In fact, you're in a fan fiction right now."

"What?" Hiei was starting to panic. "You're lying!"

"Just look out the window, there are people watching this whole thing. You'll never escape."

Hiei walked over to the window and saw a large number of eyes staring into the room, all different shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Oh man," Yusuke was shaking. "She's right, it won't end. We'll be stuck in amateur stories forever."

Neither Hiei nor Kurama argued. Both demons sensed the gravity of their situation. Kurama started hyperventilating and Hiei began smacking his head against the wall.

Endless.


End file.
